Forgotten
by Aqua Alta
Summary: She has something she has forgotten, and she is willing to die whenever she can. Yet someone is going to stop her, right in front the doors of Death itself. Implied VxH? Rating for sicidal attempts.


_FORGOTTEN_

**Author's Note: (Aqua Alta)**

**What's wrong with me and one-shot fics lately? I find myself discontinuing my series and instead making new one-shots. Well, cope with me, readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!**

**_Forget…. Just forget everything._**

_There are two moons high up on the velvet night sky. One was big and blue, while the other was silvery and white. I can see the Earth…._

_Where am I?_

_I remember this place. Surrounded by mountains and fields. A castle on a hill at the farthest point of it. This place has grown wider and seems a lot prosperous than the last time I saw it. The forests have grown back again, coloring the surroundings natural green. What did I mean by 'back again'? Did something happen before? Anyway, I have no memory upon seeing this place…._

_**Too much pain. Better to forget everything.**_

_ Everything dissolves into white light. There is a boy…. His face is shaded. His back is facing the light. Bright white light pours out from the gap between the doors behind him. A pair of white wings extends from his back. Wings?_

_**Just pretend that that moment never exists, never occurred.**_

_I walk toward him. Something is pulling me to him, to the doors, to the light. He is shouting. I know his voice. Rich and warm…._

_"Hitomi, don't come here!"_

_I stop. I frown. My thoughts are hazy. That light is so warm, calling out to me. I want to protest out._

_**Don't want to remember….**_

_Then the person walks toward me, advancing slowly. It looks as if he is doing it with great difficulties, as if something is holding him from me. "Damn it!" he shouts to the empty air in front of him. "Let go of me! Run, Hitomi! Run!"_

_I take a step backward in shock. Who is…he?_

_**I just want to die, go off peacefully.**_

_Deep gash starts to appear on the skin of his right arm. He roars in pain. Something is hurting him…. But, what? Blood pours out from his wound. Crimson red…. A feather floats by, tainted red. His blood…._

_He advances toward me. With each step he takes, another wound appears. "Hitomi…," he whispers hoarsely. "Hitomi…."_

_I try to speak, but my throat is locked tight. I cannot move even an inch. _

_**Just sleep an everlasting slumber….**_

_"Why are you doing this?" he asks, voice barely above whisper. He is less than several feet away from me. "Why do you want to die, Hitomi?"_

_Die?_

_**I'm tired of this life. There is someone I cannot forget…. But I have forgotten him. Who is he?**_

_Hazy scenes begin to flash by my mind. I remember getting into the bathtub, still fully clothed. The water was warm and soothing. _

_There is something about a blade. A knife. A cutter?_

_Definitely a cutter. I was holding it right above my wrist. Then it started to descend slowly._

_"Hitomi! Look at me!" the boy shouted. Red drops of crimson liquid mark a trail behind him. He is just within arms length from me. Bloody hands reach out, gripping my shoulders firmly. "I don't care why you are willing to die…"_

_I remember. Blood leaked from the wound on my wrist. I tried to commit suicide, lost my consciousness, and ended up here. I look down at my left wrist. No wound._

_"But whatever happens, don't leave me alone," he whispers, holding me close. In fact, he is hugging me tightly. "Don't step through those doors, Hitomi…."_

_**I am searching for someone I cannot have….**_

_I whispered slowly, "Who…are you?"_

_The boy freezes, and he slowly lets go of me. "Hitomi?" he asks, as if afraid of me. "Did you…did you say that you do not recognize me?"_

_"Who are you?" I repeat my previous sentence, staring up at his face with blank eyes. His face is so familiar that it hurts my chest. Something flashes in his eyes. Is it hurt? Is it pain? Is it grief? _

_**I simply cannot stand being alone anymore….**_

_It is more like the combination of all of them._

_**Why can't I let go a past that I myself cannot remember?**_

_He steps back. A feather floats to my hand, and I take it on my palms. A name enters my mind, just for a brief second. "V…Van?" I call out hesitantly._

_Van? Do I know that name?_

_He seizes my arm, rather roughly. Unbelievably, I do not mind. He tips my face up, and I find myself drowning in his deep amber eyes. Right before our lips meet, everything explodes into pitch black. _

**XXX**

I wake up, surrounded in red liquid. I immediately stand up in shock. Blood is trickling down from my wrist. I get out from my bathtub and find a bandage. I wrap my wrist, stopping the bleeding.

I did not die.

My clothes are soaked in my own blood and water. I drain out the bathtub. What has happened when I was unconscious? I feel as if I has just gotten up from a deep sleep with a strange, yet comfortable dream.

Somehow, I have a feeling that I will never remember what the dream was about.

**XXX**

**Finished. Yep, that's it. Review and tell me whether you like it or not!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
